Mi bella genio
|idioma = inglés Español |num_temporadas = 5 |num_episodios = 139 |productor_ejecutivo = Sidney Sheldon |productor = Sidney Sheldon Claudio Guzmán |duración = 30 minutos |cadena = NBC |primera_emisión = 18 de septiembre de 1965 |última_emisión = 26 de mayo de 1970 |relacionados= Jeannie (1973-1975) |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0058815 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = }} '''Mi bella genio (I Dream of Jeannie en inglés, traducido Yo Sueño con Jeannie) fue un sitcom estadounidense emitida por la cadena NBC a lo largo de 5 temporadas de 1965 a 1970. Hoy en día, el canal Nickelodeon la transmite en Latinoamérica en el bloque de comedias Nick @t Nite. En España fue transmitida en VHF en la década de los 60 y vuelta a transmitir por Antena 3 en la década de los 90. Igualmente en Colombia por RCN. En Panamá se conocía como Sueños Con Jenny, y se transmitía por RPC Canal 4. Sin embargo luego se transmite por TVN logrando uno de los más grandes rating hasta la fecha. Trama Desde la base espacial de Cabo Kennedy en Florida entonces Cabo Cañaveral), Anthony Nelson es enviado a la Luna pero durante el recorrido cae en una isla desierta, después de que la misión en la que participaba es abortada. Durante su estancia en la isla Tony encuentra una botella semienterrada. Al abrirla aparece una genio. Es una joven rubia, de ojos verdes brillantes y una figura espectacular, y el Mayor Nelson la nombra como Jeannie (diminutivo de genio). Ella rescata a Nelson enviándole un helicóptero con sus poderes mágicos. El Mayor le da a Jeannie (la genio) la libertad pero ella quería divertirse y vio muy divertido al Mayor Nelson, así que se va con él sin que éste lo sospechara. Al regresar a su casa en Cocoa Beach, (Florida) y después de que el psicólogo de la NASA, el Dr. Bellows, lo considerara un loco, se da cuenta de que nadie va a creerle que haya encontrado una genio en una botella. De ahí en adelante el Dr. Bellows el cual se encarga de estudiar los comportamientos de Tony, reportándoselos al general Petterson, pero al final de cada episodio siempre pasa algo que produce que Bellows no tenga las pruebas y quede en ridículo ante Petterson. Jeannie se niega a aparecer frente alguien que no sea Nelson aunque luego, a lo largo de los capítulos, el Mayor Roger Healey, el mejor amigo de Nelson, descubre a Jeannie. Anthony Nelson y Jeannie terminan enamorándose, y varias veces durante el programa intentarán vivir una vida normal o casarse, pero nunca logran insertarse en la sociedad y pasan una convivencia muy pesada que les hace vivir situaciones muy divertidas y peligrosas. Jeannie siempre mete en problemas a Nelson, el cual siempre la perdona. Al cabo de varios episodios terminarían casándose y hubo varios episodios de su vida de casados, frecuentemente siendo visitados por el Dr. Bellows y su esposa. Barbara Eden, pasados unos años, regresó al papel de Jennie cuando participó en varias películas para televisión que recrearon la historia de Jeannie, mostrando algunos cambios en la vida de la genio y de Tony Nelson. Tal es el caso de I Dream of Jeannie: 15 Years Later (1985) y I Still Dream of Jeannie (1991). También apareció personificada como Jeannie en comerciales televisivos para AT&T y Lexus. Reparto La canción de Jeannie En la primera temporada, la serie usaba un vals como canción de apertura y de cierre. A partir de la segunda temporada, una canción llamada "Jeannie", compuesta por Hugo Montenegro, fue usada en el programa. La letra, creada por Buddy Kaye, nunca fue usada. Letra en inglés: :Jeannie, fresh as a daisy :Just love how she obeys me :Does things that just amaze me so :She smiles, presto, the rain goes :She blinks, out pops a rainbow :Cars stop, even the train goes slow :When she goes by :She paints sunshine on every rafter :Sprinkles the air with laughter :We're close as a quarter after three :There's no one like Jeannie :I'd introduce her to you :But it's no use, sir :Cause my Jeannie's in love with me :She's in love with me! Traducción: :Jeannie, fresca como una margarita :Me encanta la forma en la que me obedece :Hace cosas que me sorprenden :Cuando sonríe, empieza a llover :Cuando pestañea, sale un arco iris :Los autos se detienen, y hasta el tren va más despacio :Cuando se mueve :Ilumina cada rincón :Llena el aire de risas :Los dos juntos somos como uña y carne :No hay nadie como Jeannie :Me gustaría presentártela :Pero no va a ser posible, señor :Porque Jeannie me quiere a mí :¡Ella me quiere a mí! Curiosidades * La serie fue dirigida, durante 4 de sus 5 años, por el chileno Claudio Guzmán, quién además produjo la serie desde 1967 hasta 1969. * A pesar que Sidney Sheldon no quería una rubia como protagonista (para que no fuese comparada con "Hechizada"), Barbara Eden se ganó la admiración de su creador. Ninguna otra pudo personificar a Jeannie de la forma en que la única postulante rubia lo hizo. * Durante la primera temporada, el papel de la madre de Jeannie fue interpretado por Florence Sunstrom y Lurene Tuttle. Algunos episodios más tarde, "Jeannie and the Wild Pipchicks" y "Is There a Doctor in the House?", lo haría la misma Barbara Eden. * En los primeros episodios en colores, Jeannie ocupa un conjunto de ropa de color verde, en vez de su acostumbrado rosa, y en otro episodio cambia su color de pelo a negro en un intento de convencer a Tony para que se quede con ella. Ambos cambios fueron tomados más tarde para representar a la hermana malvada de Jeannie. * La hermana malvada de Jeannie fue oficialmente dada a conocer a la NBC como "Jeannie II". * Jeannie nació un 1º de abril del 64 antes de Cristo. * Michael Ansara, esposo de Barbara Eden, apareció como artista invitado en tres episodios y dirigió un capítulo. * Barbara Eden estuvo embarazada durante la primera temporada. Esto fue disimulado utilizando acercamientos de cámara al rostro o cubriéndola con velos. * Durante la tercera temporada a Jeannie se le pudo ver su ombligo cuando el cinturón de su vestido se corría. Esto causó reacciones y críticas de los sectores más conservadores, quienes lograron evitar que a Jeannie nunca más se le viera el ombligo. * La canción principal de la serie, compuesta por Hugo Montenegro, no fue usada durante la primera temporada original, aquella que era en blanco y negro. Esa temporada es muy poco conocida y su música principal era un jazz clásico. Con los capítulos en color, la canción se transformó en un jazz más moderno. * La primera temporada fue grabada en blanco y negro porque la NBC no quería tener gastos extras en la serie, ya que pensaba que no duraría más de una temporada. * Cuando a Barbara Eden se le ha consultado por las razones del término del show, ella ha contestado que los productores se dieron cuenta que ya tenían los capítulos suficientes como para venderla (más de 100). Eden también ha señalado que "Mi Bella Genio" se terminó porque Tony y Jeannie se casaron y, con esto, perdieron televidentes. Larry Hagman (Tony Nelson) y Bill Daily (Major Roger Healey) también concuerdan con esto último. * En el episodio "How to Marry an Astronaut", los gritos de Barbara Eden pidiendo ayuda desde el interior de una botella de champagne son reales. Como broma, el director Claudio Guzmán llamó a almorzar y todos tuvieron que abandonar el set, dejando a Barbara Eden atrapada en la botella. Mientras todos esperaban en un vestíbulo cercano, las cámaras continuaron rodando. El resultado de esas imágenes fueron utilizadas en el episodio mostrado en TV. * En un episodio, Tony y Roger entrenan a un chimpancé llamado Sam. Este hecho fue considerado como un insulto por los productores de "Hechizada", quienes acusaron a "Mi Bella Genio" de robar algunas de sus ideas. * Según han señalado los productores de la serie, Larry Hagman era un tipo que notoriamente costaba mucho trabajar con él, a tal punto que consideraron deshacerse de él y reemplazarlo con otro actor, Darren McGavin era el candidato que lideraba las posibilidades. Los productores incluso habían trabajado en una historia donde Tony perdía a Jeannie y la encontraba McGavin, pero los ejecutivos del estudio amaban a Hagman y no consideraron el cambio. * En la película Hechizada (2005), cuando Maria Kelly visita a su vecina, Isabel Bigelow , ésta le dice que aparecerá en el supuesto remake de “Hechizada”, entonces su vecina le pregunta “¿el de la genio?”, haciendo referencia a “Mi bella genio”. * En un episodio especial de Halloween de Los Simpson, Homer sale disfrazado como Jeannie aventando huevos a su propia casa. * En el año 2009, la cadena televisiva chilena TVN emitió la versión chilena de este sitcom, apoyada por la productora Ross Films. Esto fue a dado a conocer el 21 de febrero del mismo año y contó con la actuación de Mariana Derderián como Jeannie y César Sepulveda en el papel de Anthony Nelson. * En el episodio "Mi odiado príncipe", de Pucca, al final de dicho episodio, Garu recoge una botella del mar, cuando la abre, sale Pucca disfrazada como Jeannie. * En la serie Padre de familia también se hace referencia a mi bella genio como la creadora de los primeros animales del planeta. * El episodio 6.15 de la serie Charmed se titula "I dream of Phoebe", una parodia de "Mi Bella Genio", en él las hechiceras encuentran una botella de la cual surge una genio llamada Jinny, al ser liberada Phoebe se convierte en una genio casi idéntica a Jeannie pero con ropa azul. Cuando Paige la ve, se ríe y le dice: "no tienes que ir con el Mayor Nelson". * Desde 1973 a 1975, Hanna-Barbera Productions en asociación con Screen Gems, realizó una serie animada lejanamente basada en Mi bella Genio, a la que llamaron "Jeannie". En esta, Jeannie en vez de rubia era pelirroja, su traje era púrpura con verde y cuando realizaba trucos de magia, lo hacía moviendo su "cola de caballo". La genio era encontrada por un adolescente llamado Corey Anders, mientras este practicaba surf luego de sufrir un accidente. Aquí, Jeannie vive aventuras junto a Corey y su mejor amigo Henry, que a menudo solían desplazarse en una motocicleta con sidecar como principal característica. En la trama de la serie, muchas veces Jeannie quería ayudar a Corey, pero este siempre rechazaba su ayuda. Esto hacía que Jeannie lo ayudara sin que Corey se diese cuenta, ocasionando frecuentemente problemas a su amo. Jeannie era a su vez acompañada por un aprendiz de genio llamado Babú, que solía meterse en problemas producto de sus torpezas. Para más información, véase: Jeannie (serie animada). * En 2010 se ha hecho una película XXX basada en la serie. * En un episodio de Los Padrinos Magicos el genio Norm menciona que hay 3 cosas de las que no puede escapar: Las cosas de smoof,las aspiradoras y el encanto de Barbara Eden,la protagonista del show. DVD Actualmente están a la venta cuatro de las cinco temporadas de la serie en formato DVD, y el lanzamiento de la Quinta temporada ha sido anunciado para el 2008. Enlaces externos * Sitio de la serie en Sony Pictures. * Sitio de la serie en tv.com en inglés. Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de NBC Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon de:Bezaubernde Jeannie en:I Dream of Jeannie fa:خواب جینی را می‌بینم fr:Jinny de mes rêves he:אני חולם על ג'יני it:Strega per amore ja:かわいい魔女ジニー nl:I Dream of Jeannie pt:I Dream of Jeannie sh:I Dream of Jeannie